


Competitve Sports

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting loud in the showers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitve Sports

From the other side of the room Dee could hear Kara crying out Sam's name. She'd been unaware of their presence until things started to get loud and had almost dragged Lee out of the room until he lifted her against the shower wall and pushed himself inside of her with uncharacteristic force.

Dee was not a screamer but when her husband's hands gripped roughly at her hips and he opened his eyes while driving himself deeper into her she yelled out his name and clenched tightly around him bringing them to a place where the other couple didn't exist.


End file.
